1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings generally relate to methods and in-vehicle audio systems in which audio content can be added to or deleted from a storage device of the in-vehicle audio systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A speech recognition system uses one or more vocabulary dictionaries in order to phonetically match an utterance of a user. In some speech recognition systems such as, for example, an in-vehicle audio system, audio content, such as music or other audio content, may be added to or deleted from the in-vehicle audio system. Each item of audio content may have a word or a phrase associated therewith. The word or the phrase may be a title of an item of audio content. A user may cause the in-vehicle audio system to play an item of audio content by speaking a command, which may include the title of the item of the audio content. Thus, as items of audio content are added to and/or deleted from the in-vehicle audio system, the vocabulary dictionary of the speech recognition system will become more outdated unless the vocabulary dictionary is compiled. However, compiling the vocabulary dictionary may take some time, during which a speech recognition feature of the in-vehicle audio system may not be available to the user.